Batter Up
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Huey loses his chance to tell Jaz how he feels. Will he get another one? Rated for lang as usual
1. Strike One

okay so i had this idea for awhile, regardless of how ridiculously far fetched it is

if u hate it then dont read. i really coudlnt care if i tried

oOOoOOooooooOOOOOOooOoOOOOoOOOOOoOOoOOOoOO

Little thirteen year old Jazmine Dubois smiled as she trotted over to her desperate looking coach who was literally biting his clipboard.

"I'm ready Mr. Magire!" She beamed. The coach looked at her and sighed.

"Just do your best, Jazmine,"

Grabbing her mit, she smiled at her teammates who glared annoyedly at her.

"She's gonna ruin the GAME coach!"

"Don't let her go!"

The coach shushed them both as the sweet, unscathed girl frolicked over to the pitchers mound. Bubble gum popping in her mouth and a ball held fast in her fingers. The other team snickered and started to shout to their next batter.

"Don't make 'er cry TOO hard!"

And

"Close your eyes, Andy! That'll be fair then!"

Huey, Caesar and Grandad sat in agony in the bleachers along with her parents who were nearly on the verge of crying. Riley was standing up, shouting along with the other team before Huey yanked him down and told him to shut up.

All eyes were on the small pitcher who finally made it to the small dusty hill and popped her gum once.

Let's explain what's happened up til now.

You see, Mr. Dubois coached Mr. Magire's sons in basketball and Jazmine begged and begged her father to let her play baseball. Well, since there is no softball program she got to play with the other ten year old boys. Mr. Magire figured he owed Tom some sort of favor.

Jazmine hasn't been in much, only as an extra runner if a batter was hurt and couldn't run but other than that she's been benched for most of the season.

Today was a game like most of theirs. It was the top of the ninth and bases were loaded. The score sat 11 to 12 with them in the lead but it didn't matter! One more stupid run and they were going to lose.

What was worse was that their last two pitchers had been creamed with the ball coming right off the bat. Jazmine was their last resort and she seemed itching to start.

Now brings us to right now. Taking a stance quite unusual for a pitcher, Jazmine tossed the ball gently in her hands. She then turned her hat around so the bill was behind her face, the hat wedged perfectly between her two pig tails.

"Batter up!" The umpire called.

Jazmine caught a glint in her eye, laughing as she wound up and

Zip!

Shplawk.

The ball was nuzzled sweetly in the catchers mit but the only two people who knew that was the catcher and Jazmine who smiled and hopped on one leg, giggling.

The batter turned a bit, only to lock a gaze with the catcher who looked equally dumbfounded.

"Uh…. Strike!" The umpire called.

Suddenly, the small crowd erupted.

"That's ma BABEH!! THAT'S MY BABY JAZMINE RIGHT THERE!"

"ALRIGHT BABEH GIRL! You show them boys whos boss! Yessur!" Grandad wooped.

"Damn!" Riley gasped, dropping his pack of sunflower seeds.

Jazmine giggled as the ball was passed back to her. Checking her left and right she picked up her leg to wind up again and then let the ball fly, not as fast as before but not slow enough for the batter to land on.

He swung but only a second too late.

"Strike!"

Giggling, she spun in a circle and popped a bubble of her gum.

"DON'T LET HER GET IN YOUR HEAD, ANDY!!"

"PAY ATTENTION, LOSER! IT'S JUST A GIRL!"

The ball was handed back to Jazmine who eyed the batter knowingly and let the ball fly one last time.

CRACK!

It was a hit.

It was a straight hit, too. Just like how the other pitchers were taken out. It collided with Jazmine's small body who fell back onto the dirt. The entire field and stands sat in silence.

"Jazmine!" Her mother shouted.

She coughed and sat up, revealing the ball tucked safely inside her little pink mit. A big smile was plastered on her face and she proudly showed off the ball.

"OUT!!"

Jazmine's team flooded out of the dug out and ran over to her. Her coach gave her a hug and a firm pat on the back.

"WE WON! WE REALLY WON!" He team shouted at different intervals. Jazmine just smiled and thanked them for their kind words. Finally, she was met with her parents running onto the field, collecting their daughter into their arms.

"Baby! I had no idea you were such a natural athelete!" Tom exclaimed, "You were amazing! Where did you learn how to do that?"

She giggled and gave him a kiss on his nose, "TV,"

The coach walked up to Tom and shook his hand, "Listen, we're taking the team to Pete's Pizzas to celebrate. Does Jazmine want to ride with us?"

"Yeah!" Jazmine exclaimed, hopping down and running to stand next to her team.

"I thought you was ridn' wit us!" Riley exclaimed.

"Let the girl ride with her team," Grandad scolded and smiled up at the wary girl, "Donchu worry, Baby girl. You aint hurtn no ones feelings,"

Her eyes fell on Huey who just stared back at her with slightly disappointed eyes.

"Did… you want me to ride with you, Huey?"

Huey stared at her. He looked at Caesar who was nodding urgently then back at Jazmine whos eyes nearly begged him to say yes.

"Your team wants you to ride with them,"

"Yeah, Jazzy! C'mon!" One of her teammates exclaimed. She turned to look back at Huey with a sad smile.

"Well… okay," She shrugged, "Yall are going to eat with us, right?"

Huey looked at Grandad who nodded firmly. Jazmine's smile soon grew as she followed the calls of her teammates and headed to the minivan in the parkinglot by the field.

Huey turned to Caesar and Riley who shook their heads at him.

"What?"

"You so stupid, man" Caesar told him, "Why didn't you tell her you wanted her to come with us? She woulda!" 

Huey ignored him and just headed to their own vehicle followed by Grandad who bid a see you soon to Tom and Mr. Magire.

Huey tried to ignore Caesar and Riley. But they were right. He knew he had a crush on Jazmine. He had come to terms with this about a year ago. He never understood why, though. She was so ignorant and happy all the time which were normally traits that annoyed him in people. But what was odd was that it was her happiness and ignorance that made her appeal to him. Those were personalities he found attractive in only her. He loved it when she was happy and he loved it when she said something ignorant out of innocence.

He had promised both Caesar and Riley that he would tell her how he felt that week, well, it was Saturday and the week was almost over.

He raced through some lines in his head. What would he say?

_Jazmine, I know I'm a total jerk to you but, I have a crush on you_

That's just stupid.

Finally they pulled up to the resturaunt. Grandad gave them the usual, "don't embarrass me or I'll beat yo ass," Speech before the boys ushered out.

They found the baseball team was already out and enjoying the pizza buffet and arcade. Huey scanned the room for Jazmine until he found her at the bop an alligator machine, not doing so hot on it.

She banged and banged but the alligators had her out numbered. He went over and banged on with his fist. She turned and smiled at him. He gave her a firm nod, indicating that he was here to help her conquer the evil alligators.

Together they took out mostly every alligator that crept out to take a fake chomp but if Huey had the left side taken care of and Jazmine had the middle, that left the right totally exposed.

Huey didn't mind so much, he was glad to be spending time with her.

But something happened, that boy who convinced her to ride with the team showed up and started banging off at alligators on the right side.

Huey glared. Jazmine smiled and he smirked.

The alligators were soon defeated and the tickets poured out like a flood.

"David! It's a good thing you showed up! Me and Huey were struggling back there," She giggled.

"We coulda handled it," Huey corrected her.

David gave her a smile and grabbed her hand, making the hairs on Huey's neck stand up, "Hey, Jazzy, wanna go in the ball pit?"

"Sure!" She exclaimed, turning to Huey, "Do you wanna come?"

Huey winced. The thought of playing in a ball pit seemed absolutely ridiculous. What was the point? He wanted to but couldn't bring himself to say yes. He looked around until his eyes fell on a large stuffed unicorn hanging from the prize racks.

Genius.

"Nah. I'm gonna play the arcade a bit," Huey shrugged, "But when you're done come play with me, kay?"

Jazmine's eyes lit up like stars. Huey Freeman had just invited her to come play with him.

"Kay!"

"C'mon, Jazzy!"

Huey growled a bit as she was dragged away by the young boy. And what was with him calling her Jazzy!? How lame was THAT!?

He looked back at the unicorn. It was 7000 tickets. Sucking in air, he looked at his watch, he only had 2 hours before the party was over. Not enough time. He ran over to Caesar and Riley who were both stuffing their faces with pizza.

"Look, I need you guys to help me out," Huey explained the problem and the new David.

"Ya want me ta take him outta tha picture, bro?" Riley asked, slamming a fist into his palm.

"No," Huey snapped, "Maybe later. Right now, I need you to play games that give out tickets and give me the tickets so I can get her a prize,"

Caesar and Riley looked at eachother then back at Huey.

"C'mon you guys!"

"You owe us one arcade trip," Caesar said sternly.

"And a lotta quarters," Riley added, digging into his pocket and walking over to a slot type looking game. Caesar went to work with his and started up at the ski ball.

When the boys met up again, thirty minutes til leave time, Caesar had 2910 tickets. Huey had 2985 and Riley had 1152.

"Aw hell yah," Huey said, counting the tickets, "We have plenty!"

"Sweet. Let's just cash these suckahs in fo' I change ma mind,"

Huey looked around the room for Jazmine who was coincidentally running towards him. She grabbed his arm.

"Huey! I need your help beating this game! I just can't do it by myself!"

Huey tucked the rattled up bunch of tickets in his hands.

"Yah, okay," He agreed, "But do you mind if I cash these in first? They're kinda a pain to carry,"

Her eyes widened at the sight of so many tickets, "Ohmigosh, Huey! You must be amazing at arcade games,"

Both Caesar and Riley coughed and wheezed and cleared their throats as loudly as they could. Huey glanced at them and then back to Jazmine who was still in awe.

"Yah… wanna help me pick something out?"

"Mmkay!"

She followed him to the counter where a greasy looking teenager sat, playing with his phone. He looked down at both Huey and Jazmine. Huey handed him the tickets and the awkward youth shoved them into the ticket counter.

"Your total is 7047," the worker said, whipping his nose on the back of his hand, "Whaddia want?"

Huey glanced at Jazmine from the corner of his eye. A small spark of satisfaction lit in his mind when he saw her staring at the pink and purple unicorn hanging with all of the other stuffed animals.

"That one," He said in his casually cool voice. The teen took out his step ladder and picked up the stuffed animal. Jazmine's eyes furrowed in confusion as she turned to look at Huey who was looking right at her.

"Huey…!"

"Yeah,"

"I didn't know you liked ponies too,"

Huey nearly screamed, but luckily the teen had handed him the doll already and he, instead of screaming at her, jutted the toy in her direction, "It's not for me, it's for you,"

Her eyes lit up like diamonds and her smile was bigger than Huey had ever seen, even when she went to visit santa in the mall.

"OMIGOSH THANKYOU HUEY!" She exclaimed, hardly able to control her excitement, hugging the rather large stuffed animal in her hands, "You're the bestest friend anyone could have!"

"uh… Jazmine," Huey said seriously, his brows furrowing, "I actually… want to talk to you about that…"

"About what?"

Huey took a breath. He could feel his brothers and his best friends eyes on him from across the room but he tried to ignore them. Taking the girls hand in his own he swallowed and opened his mouth, "Jazmine… I don't want to be-"

"Jazzy! Jazzy!"

Huey was honestly gonna have to kill that boy.

"David, what's up?"

"Jazzy! I really need to talk to you!" He panted, looking at Huey, "Is this important?"

"Yes we were talkin-"

"Nope!" She giggled and with that, followed David away from Huey who could only curse the worse word he knew before kicking the closest thing to him, which so happened to be the unicorn he just got for her.

"Bro, don't sweat it," Caesar told him, "He prolly just wants her to throw a ball or something,"

"Yah, sure,"

Suddenly, Jazmine came bounding over to them, her face was flushed and her smile was growing larger and larger by the minute.

"Dang girl, what up witchu?"

"Can you guys keep a secret?" She whispered, leaning in. All three boys nodded their heads and she let out a muffled burst of giggles, "David has a crush on me! He kissed me and now we're boyfriend and girlfriend!"

She giggled and shushed with her finger, "But don't tell my Daddy, okay?"

The boys were silent but she didn't even notice, she took off right back from where she came. Huey was standing there, still and grey as a statue. Riley gulped and tapped his brothers shoulder.

"You gon be okay, man?"

"Whatever," Huey muttered and headed for the door.

Caesar followed, "Dude, chill. I mean… we're ten. It's not like this is gonna last for more than a day,"

"Ya think so?"

"I know so,"

Huey huffed and shook his head, "You're right. I dunno what I was thinking. The odds of a relationship working are slim enough as it is. They don't even really know each other! Ha! You're right. This wont last long, at all."

oOOoOOooooooOOOOOOooOoOOOOoOOOOOoOOoOOOoOO

hm. poor huey :(

i love Caesar and Riley XD they be Huey's go to boys but i doubt Riley would help him much with this... oh well. He can be a good brother here for once


	2. Ball One

heehee XD time to get fun

oOOoOOooooooOOOOOOooOoOOOOoOOOOOoOOoOOOoOO

Crazy thing was, it did last long. Shit, it was still going on and the gang was well into highschool (except for Riley who was a freshman) but Huey, David, Jazmine and Caesar were all in the core of their junior year and for whatever reason Jazmine and David were still together.

All the same for Huey in some cases, though. She may not have been his girlfriend, but Jazmine still confided in him with everything. Things she wouldn't ever dare tell David, she told to Huey who was always more than happy (well… maybe not happy but… well… you get the idea) to hear what she had to say.

Odd thing is, they would still visit eachother and from time to time have sleep overs. Mostly because Jazmine would beg and beg Huey. She liked to spend those nights playing with Huey's hair. Trying out different ideas so she could do it to her own hair… they were similar after all.

Huey didn't mind. He actually secretly loved it when she played with his hair. The styles were never very good on him but the feeling of her washing, drying and combing his hair was a sensation he couldn't get enough of. One time she pulled it all back into a ponytail and it actually looked really good that way but it hurt like hell so Huey just supposed you can't have your cake and eat it too when it came to his hair.

On this particular night Jazmine had randomly called Huey up and begged him to come over. Huey, who was already in bed argued a bit with her before giving in and heading over. Her parents were more than happy to see him which they always were.

Huey could never tell if that insulted him or if he was proud that her parents didn't see him as a threat to their daughters sacred virginity.

Hm. Maybe both.

Huey followed Jazmine upstairs and into her room where she shut her door and sat down on her bed next to him. Huey always felt awkward during these slumber parties but they never went anywhere so why should he?

Now… what he had to relive himself of in the middle of the night when she was asleep didn't matter.

"David found out that you spend the night here sometimes," She told him worriedly, "and he got upset,"

"Jazmine," Huey sighed, "I told you he would be. I mean… I've been telling you since you started dating him,"

"I know but he got really, really mad at me and we got into another fight," She moaned, "Could you gimmie one of your famous massages?"

Huey was appalled, "You mean to tell me that your boyfriend tells you he has a problem with another guy sleeping at your house and you not only invite that said guy over again that night but you ask him for a back massage? Something aint right, here, Jazmine,"

She groaned, "He overreacts over everything. Besides, I think its just that yall don't like eachother,"

"Well that may be true," Huey sighed with a smile, "But that doesn't make you any better of a girlfriend,"

"Well, It makes me a better best friend, right?" She asked, putting her hand over his that rested by his hip. Huey sighed and looked at her.

"Jazmine, you do realize that me staying will only piss him off even more, don't you?"

She breathed out and looked down at her feet, "Yeah, I know,"

Huey clapped his hands suddenly, "Great. Lets start on that backrub,"

She giggled and sat with her back facing him. Huey went to town, kneading her skin with his thumbs and fingers. It was almost a nice moment before the door was nearly kicked in and loud hip hop music filled the bedroom.

"Sup dawgs!?" Caesar laughed, slamming his ancient looking boombox on the floor.

"Oh my god, Caesar! Where did you get such a thing! It looks so prehistoric!" Jazmine laughed, lifting her neck so Huey could get a better angle.

"Found it in the attic," Caesar shrugged and then looked at Huey, "Okay I call next one, but Jazmine's doin me. Not you,"

"Fine with me," Jazmine cooed, enjoying the pampering she was getting.

"So, Caesar, get this." Huey started, "So this girl has two devilishly attractively good looking guys who are her pretty much best friends,"

"Kay," Caesar said, unrolling his sleeping bag.

"Said girl has a jealous boyfriend who found out about her two very attractive male best friends having slumber parties WITH said girl,"

"Hmmm…"

"Said boyfriend tells said girl that he doesn't like that very much. SO what does said girl do that night after arguing with said boyfriend?"

Caesar grinned at Jazmine who was awaiting his answer, "Asked for one of her attractive best friends to give her body a rub down?"

Jazmine threw a pillow at Caesar's head, it collided dead on. Caesar laughed and picked it back up, "Hm. Do ya think said boyfriend would like it if said girlfriend got into a pillow fight with her devilishly attractive friends?"

Jazmine snagged her pillow back with a "hmph"

Suddenly, the phone rang and Jazmine snapped open her cute sparkle pink cell and pressed it against her cheek.

"Hey David!"

Huey and Caesar groaned and rolled their eyes. Jazmine gave them glares and pressed her finger up to her lips to tell them to be quiet. Caesar grinned at Huey who grinned back at Caesar.

Caesar stood up, prancing around like a woman. Huey stood up and pretended to give him something. Caesar flamboyantly silently giggled and took Huey's hand. The two started dancing a really retarded waltz.

Jazmine couldn't fight back her chuckles, much to her boyfriend's demise.

"Hey! Are you listening to me!" Huey and Caesar heard him shout.

"What? Yes," Jazmine said between giggles, "It's just… this show,"

"Oh. Well, do you wanna go do something tonight?"

Huey and Caesar grinned at eachother and waited for her reply.

"Uh… actually, I got kinda sick earlier. I think it's my period,"

There was a pause as Huey and Caesar fought back all urge to bust out in a hysterical laughter. Jazmine shot them more dirty looks and waited for David's reply.

"Oh…well… maybe some other time,"

"Yeah," Jazmine said, "Sorry,"

"Bye. Love you,"

"Yeah. Love you too,"

Caesar and Huey couldn't hold it back anymore. They were a fit of loud cackles and chuckles. Caesar was holding his side to keep from toppling over.

"Oh c'mon!" She shouted, "It's the only way to get a guy to back down from a date!"

"That's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard, Jazmine!" Caesar was rofl-ing now.

"Seriously. You can't even tell him the truth one time," Huey pointed out, "Why didn't you just say you didn't WANT to,"

"Cos guys are so sensitive. He'd freak out and think there was another guy,"

Caesar and Huey looked at eachother and then back at Jazmine who stared at them questioningly. Finally, she asked, "What?"

"Remember that said girlfriend said boyfriend story?" Huey asked, "Well, it's based off a true story,"

"Oh shut up!" Jazmine exclaimed, "David just doesn't like you guys cos he thinks you're gonna try and rape me in my sleep,"

"No, he doesn't like us cos' we're black," Huey explained, "He's racist and you know it,"

"No he isn't,"

"Jazmine, he said he liked your hair better straight because when you don't straighten It you look like a nappy African aids monkey," Caesar countered.

"But he's dating a mixed girl! That has to count for something,"

"You look white, Jazmine," Caesar pointed out, "He probably pretends to not notice. Has his parents ever met your father?"

"They've… met my mother,"

Huey and Caesar exchanged glances and started getting ready for bed. Jazmine decided to leave the conversation at that concidering she didn't want them to prove their point. Deep down, she feared they were correct and that he boyfriend was a racist pig who could never accept a part of her life she was proud of. She was both black and white and she wasn't about to chose between one.

"So who gets the bed?" Caesar asked.

"Rock paper scissors?" Huey offered, even though that was how they always figured out that question. Caesar shrugged and held up his fist.

One

Two

Three

Huey revealed rock along with Caesar who also had rock.

"Okay… one more,"

One

Two

Three

Huey's hand was open, yielding paper. Caesar's hand was balled into a tight fist. Paper covers rock, even if it made no sense. Huey wins.

"Huey won again?" Jazmine blinked, "I think you suck at rock paper scissors, Caesar,"

"That or Huey can read minds,"

Jazmine blinked, "Maybe so…"

Huey stretched and slid himself next to Jazmine who fluffed up her pillow. Caesar snuggled himself into his sleeping bag and yawned, "Yall two behave,"

"No promises," Jazmine joked and kissed Huey on the cheek, making emotions flare through the teenaged boy, "Night, Huey,"

"Night,"

Just like everynight he slept there, Huey had to fight every urge in his body to hold onto her skinny frame and bury his face into her hair. He wanted to touch her everywhere and never let go. He needed her but he couldn't have her.

He waited for that David to mess up and let her go of his white death hold. Huey was waiting but had long started to despair that she would never get the chance to be with a black man who could accept every part of her; not just her shell of a white woman.

Just as he closed his eyes, he felt something snuggle up to her. He gulped when he looked to see Jazmine had clutched him in her sleep and was…actually sleep talking.

"Mmm… Huey," She muttered, "I… love you too…"

ooooooooOOOOoOOOOOOOoOOOOOOoooooOOOOoOOoOOooOOOOooOOOO

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

Wow 0o I dunno where this idea came from!!! But its cute to mee so yall can deal and I KNOW I KNOW im procrastinating on other fics but no worries, loves! They will ALL be done…. eventually


	3. Ball two

"Damn!" Caesar whispered hushly and sat up. Huey looked at him and blinked.

"You heard..."

"Yes, I heard,"

They were speaking in loud whispers to keep Jazmine from awaking. Caesar widened his eyes so he could see against the darkness and a smile formed on his face when he could see Jazmine wrapping her body as closely to Huey's as she could.

"This is not funny,"

"Of course it isn't!" Caesar forced back a laugh, "This is exactly what you've always wanted,"

"She's dreaming, Caesar," Huey told him, tugging a bit at her, "She has no control over what she's saying or dreaming of for that matter,"

"She just said she's inlove with you,"

"Well... it could be another Huey,"

"Name another Huey,"

"Huey P. Newton,"

Caesar gave him a dumb look. Huey tugged again at Jazmine, trying to gently ease away from her, "Well, _I_ love Huey P. Newton..."

"Look, man," Caesar started, "What if this whole time she's been waiting for you to like, ya know, do that hero shit and save her from the racist white supremecist man monster,"

Huey rolled his eyes at that, "Get serious,"

"I'm being serious,"

Huey gave the girl one last tug, only to have a leg swing over his waist.

"Oh God..."

Caesar fell back onto his pillow, trying to muffle out the loud fists of laughter erupting from his mouth. Huey grabbed the fur covered alarm clock on her night stand and threw it as hard as he could, nailing his friend in the head. Caesar sat back up, holding back small chuckles.

"Sorry man... but... ya might as well enjoy it while it lasts,"

"yeah, until she wakes up or her parents come in,"

"Like I said, enjoy it while it lasts,"

"Will you help me!?"

Caesar sighed and stood up drowzily, he mozyed over to the sleeping girl and grabbed her leg, pulling it gently off of Huey. Just as he set it down, her other foot came up and smacked him in the jaw, stumbling back, Caesar slammed his hand over his throbbing mouth.

"Jesus..!! Mother...!! Whatthe freakin...!!" He held back shouts, "Aww!! Aww damn!"

Now it was Huey's turn to laugh. Caesar balled his hand into a fist, "I'm gonna kick her back,"

"Whatever," Huey muttered. He grabbed hold of the large unicorn stuffed animal resting just under the bed, with a quick movement and the sluthy-ness of one only as awesome as a Freeman, Huey stuck the doll in his place and wiggled himself out. Jazmine cuddled up to the purplish pink stuffed animal and remained in slumber land.

Huey looked at Caesar who looked right back at Huey.

"If you think you're sleeping in my sleeping bag you got another thing comin,"

OooOOoooOOOOOoOOOOooooOOOoOOOooOOooOOOooOoOOoOoOOOoOOO

"What the HELL!?"

Both Huey and Caesar's eyes popped open, only to find they were...well... spooning with Caesar behind Huey and his head on his shoulder.

Jumping up and yelping a bit, the boys backed away from eachother and started kicking and throwing whatever they could find.

"I TOLD YOU YOU COULDN'T SLEEP WITH ME, YOU GAY ASS NIGGAH!"

"WHY WERE YOU ON ME!?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET THERE! I TOLD YOU!"

"BUT WHY WERE YOU ON ME!?"

Jazmine, who was still in a shocked state, blinked a few times and shook her head, "Is...there something you guys...uh... ya know, wanna tell me?"

"NO!" They both shouted in unison. They went back to glaring at eachother.

"So how long have you had a THING for me, Michael?"

"Oh get over yourself," Caesar told him sternly, "You were the one who couldn't resist hopping into BED with me!"

"I'm... Gonna go make coffee now," Jazmine interrupted and headed out the door. The boys quickly followed, stumbling a bit as they reached the stairs.

Caesar explained to Jazmine how she started snuggling up to Huey last night and how they didn't want her to think Huey had anything to do with it. Once Huey was safely released he had no place else to sleep and...well.. if Jazmine had some sleep-time urge to cuddle then probably Caesar did too.

"Oh," Jazmine blushed when Caesar finished the story, "It... must have been cold or something,"

"Personally, I think it's Huey's bath wash," Caesar said, raising an eyebrow at Huey, "Just draws people to em,"

Jazmine shrugged and leaned over to give Huey a little sniff. Her nose wrinkled pleasently and her eyes seemed to glaze over.

"yeah... I do love that body wash of yours, Freeman," She mockingly fanned herself with her hand like the old fashioned women would do in western movies, "Just makes me wanna swoon,"

Huey smirked a bit, "Obviously gay guys like it too,"

Caesar slammed his mug on the counter top, "You wanna start something?"

"I don't hit girls,"

"why you-!!"

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked David with a big smile on his face that soon faded when he saw Jazmine standing behind the counter with Caesar sitting on top of it and Huey sitting at the kitchen table with a newspaper. All three were clad in their pajamas. Huey was shirtless and had on a pair of long red pajama bottoms that went an inch passed his feet. Caesar had on a wife beater with a pair of blue plaid boxers. Jazmine was clad in a pink tank top with a red heart that showed a peak of her middrift. Her tiny pj shorts were tight and showed off most of her upper thigh.

The room was silent until Caesar broke the tension.

"Hey, Davey! How's about a good ol' cupa joe to start the day, eh?" Caesar raised his mug, a big grin on his face.

"Jazzy," David said a bit annoyedly, "Did they... spend the night?"

"Spend the night? What!? no!" Jazmine laughed, "Huey and Caesar...uh... always come over to have coffee with me in the mornings! It's a fun friend thing, ya know,"

"Why are you in your pajamas?"

Jazmine rolled her eyes, "Please, David. It's early, we never get dressed this early. Besides, they've seen me in much less,"

Chuckles followed by silent slurps of coffee came from both Huey and Caesar who kept their gazes forward as if remembering passed good times.

"What does that mean!?"

"It means we gon' swimmin wit her," Caesar told him, "Relax, man,"

David turned to Huey who shook his head, the smile evident on his face as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Coffee, babe?" Jazmine asked sweetly, already getting a mug from the cabinet. David took off his coat and hung it on the rack by the door.

"Sure,"

"How do you like it?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Three sugars," He replied, walking over to her and giving her a light kiss on the cheek. No one besides Caesar noticed Huey's fist tighten on his mug handle. As Jazmine poured the coffee, David turned to look at Caesar who's happy face turned annoyed really quick.

"Hey, hoe, looks like Huey could use a refill,"

Jazmine looked up to see Huey was holding the mug up, as if waiting for some sort of servant to pour the liquid in for him. Jazmine giggled, and walked over to him, leaving David's unfinished coffee to sit and wait.

"More coffee, monsier?" She spoke in a french accent.

"Please," He said nonchalantly, his eyes never leaving the news paper.

"Straight black and bitter, just like you like it,"

Once his cup was full, she tiptoed back over to David who seemed a bit upset, "Oh so you know how he takes coffee?"

Jazmine seemed surprised by that statement but brushed it off casually, "Huey's been my best friend for years! Even longer than we've been together!" She dumped the three sugars into David's coffee and stirred it gently, "Besides, Huey's easy. He likes his food bitter and painful to eat,"

Huey couldn't help but smirk as he sipped his coffee silently. Caesar also had a grin but when the two boys made eye contact they couldn't help but laugh.

Jazmine, realizing what she just said, also started to laugh. David looked a bit uncomfortable but Jazmine managed to get out, "I'm... I'm sorry... It's just that... this one time, when we went out to dinner, Caesar tried to drink black coffee like Huey..." The rest was lost in a fit of giggles, "Oh... you'd had to have been there!"

"Hahaha! Waitress! Waitress! I need something to get this shit taste out of my mouth!" Huey laughed, flailing his arms and imitating Caesar's voice by making his more high pitched.

"I'm sorry sir but if you want to make a complaint about your dinner you have to write it down in letter form," Caesar added, tipping his nose in the air and making his voice feminin.

Jazmine clutched her stomach, almost falling over.

"Yah..."

When the laughter died, Huey glanced at his watch, "Oh, damn, we gotta go,"

Jazmine turned to look at the microwave clock. She squealed, "You're right! C'mon! We're gonna be late!" She and Caesar and Huey all started up the stairs, she stopped, spun around and kissed David on the cheek, "See you later. Make sure you lock the door on your way out,"

"Where are you going?"

"To get dressed. Huey, Caesar and I have ticks to a show tonight in Brooklyn," She told him, "It's a long drive so if we leave now we'll make it in time,"

"Well, maybe I should come,"

"Ohh, sorry, babe," she gave him her best sympathetic look, "We only have three tickets. Besides, you'd think it was boring anyway,"

And with that, she headed up her stairs, only to have him call after her, "If they didn't spend the night why are their clothes in your room?"

"They're boys, David," She turned around, taking her first step on the stairs, "I don't question where they put their stuff,"

OooOOoooOOOOOoOOOOooooOOOoOOOooOOooOOOooOoOOoOoOOOoOOO

Huey was the first one down, he was dressed in a black tux with a red vest. His hair was slick back into a ponytail behind his head and was currenlt trying to get his cufflinks on straight. He looked up to find Tom pulling out of the driveway with Sarah in the passenger seat.

"Aye man!" Caesar called, Huey turned around to see his friend sliding down the banister on his side. When he hit the bottom, he tumbled and fell flat on his chest. Huey stared down at him and gave him an odd look.

"Gota death wish?"

Caesar stood up, tugging at collar, "Dude, didya see how she was all blown em off like that? She was all, 'Oh i know HUUUUEY's favey coffee but not Davids!' an' an' 'Make sure ya lock tha door, David,"

Huey rolled his eyes but couldn't deny that he had felt the same way too. It made his heart very pleased to hear her say such things towards the young man who had caused Huey so much agony.

He was sick of watching them hold hands down the halls. He was sick of everytime he went to her myspace page he was always second to David. He was sick of hearing Jazmine talk about how sweet David was. Mostly, he was just plan sick of seeing that stupid smile on his stupid white face. He was just sick of David.

"Yall ready?" Huey and Caesar looked up the stairs to see Jazmine Dubois all shining and sparkling in her cream colored dress.

"Damn," Caesar said, followed by a whistle.

She looked like a high class city broad. Huey gulped only to have Caesar elbow him in the chest.

"She looks good enough ta eat, huh?"

Huey forced a smile and looked back up at her, "I could go for a snack,"

She snorted, swiping the hair outof her eyes, "You guys are so corny," She started down the stairs, as carefully as she could in her dress that hugged her knees tightly. When she was three steps from solid ground, she tripped and stumbled forward, Caesar side stepped out of the way and let her fall onto Huey who was able to hold his ground as her chin went into his chest and her arms over his shoulders. His arms instintcivly wrapped around her frame.

She looked up at him, in a daze almost. When she picked up her head their noses nearly touched.

Caesar stayed as quiet as he could, trying to let the moment milk as long as it was able to. But Jazmine's blush grew as she stood up gently, swiping her bangs out of her face.

"Uh thanks,"

"First day with the feet?"

She sucked her teeth and gave him a playful punch in the arm. She turned to Caesar and then cleared her throat, "We should get going, huh?"

"Uh yeah," Huey coughed, grabbing his keys out of his pocket. The trio headed for the door and flipped off the light. Jazmine didn't notice Caesar leaning ever so slightly to whisper to Huey, "Look who's on first,"

She did notice Huey shoving Caesar and getting in the drivers side with a very annoyed look on his face.

OOoOOOOOoOOOOOOOoOOooOOOoOOOoOO

i really like this chapter!! even if it was kinda fast

XD hope this is enough for now


	4. Strike oneaaaand HOMERUN!

Driving home that night, Huey yawned and looked at Caesar who was sleeping soundly beside him shotgun. In the back, Jazmine was sprawled out, probably also asleep.

"Damn," Huey yawned again. He felt his eyelids slowly start to beg him to let them lower and close over his very dry feeling eyes.

"Sleepy?" A cheery voice asked. Huey jumped to see Jazmine leaning forward, and smiling sweetly at him.

"A little…"

She giggled and sighed, "Need some company?"

"It'd help,"

She smiled and hiked up her dress so she could wedge herself between the dozing Caesar and the sleepy driver. As she did this, her heal accidentally scraped against Caesar's leg.

"Damn," Caesar muttered, getting angry. His eyes adjusted as he started crawling into the back seat, "Yall need to settle the…fuck down… shit can't even sleep in peace,"

Jazmine giggled but to Huey's surprise she didn't scoot into Caesar's spot like he suspected she would. Instead, she picked up her knees and tucked them gently under her. Her shoulder was leaned up against his as she unhooked his ipod from the radio and attached hers.

Rage Against the Machine stopped playing and Huey gave her a quizzical look, "Uh… yah go ahead. I wasn't listening anyway,"

She ignored him and tapped the controls of her pink sparkle ipod until she found the song she wanted. Huey sighed heavily as he heard the piano and smooth trumpet flow through the car.

"No, Jazmine," He told her, "No Zack Effron,"

"I love this song!" She protested and started to rock back and forth with the beat, "Now hush, we got to listen to Tom Morello "

They say it's a mans world,

Well that cannot be denied

But what good is a mans world?

Without a woman by his side

So I will wait until that moment you

Decide

That I'm your man and you're my girl

That I'm the sea and you're the pearl

It takes two, baby

It takes two

Huey's eyebrow rose as he felt his mind start to find similiarities to this song and himself. He tried to ignore it, after all, it was hairspray for god's sake. Jazmine was singing along, bobbing her head gently and urging him to sing along.

A king aint a king without the power behind the throen

A prince is a pauper, babe

Without a chick to call his own

So please darling choose me,

I don't wanna rule alone

Tell me

I'm the king and you're my queen

That no one else can come between

It takes two babe

It takes two

Caesar's head shot up, "Hey Huey! This song sounds like it was written for you!"

Huey nearly slammed on the brakes as he shot a shocked, but horrifying glare at his friend who was grinning. Jazmine blinked and looked up at Huey.

"Wait… Huey's got a girl?"

"Sorta," Caesar snickered, "Ya see, she-"

"Shut your mouth, Michael!" Huey barked. Caesar smacked him in the back of the head.

Jazmine stared up at Huey with a tinge of hurt in her eyes, "How long?"

Huey blushed and kept his eyes on the road, "I kinda don't wanna talk about it,"

She sighed and lowered her gaze to her knees, a single tear drop fell and splattered against the leather seats.

"I thought.. you were my best friend…" She muttered.

"Aw, Jazmine, don't-"

"Why wouldn't you tell me about this girl?" She asked, staring into his eyes angrily, "I thought you were my best friend,"

"Damnit, Jaz, I _am_ your best friend,"

"Then why keep it a secret!?"

"because!" Huey barked, glaring at her intently. There were moments when the two would get into rather angry fights but the never lasted too long and neither would this one.

"NIGGAH! KEEP YO EYES ON DA ROAD!" Caesar shouted, reaching up and grabbing the wheel, veering out of the other lane and away from the large truck about to run them over.

Huey took control back over the car and drove straight on. He cleared his throat before addressing the situation, "I didn't want to tell you before anything was… serious," He explained, "I just didn't want you, ya know, getting all excited over something that may never happen,"

"Oh…" Jazmine said, understanding full well how she can overreact and how Huey tried to spare everyone of it. A smile grew on her face, "So what's she like?"

"Who?" 

"Duh! Your giiiirl!"

Huey scratched his head and thought for a minute, "Well…"

"I bet she's a genius! A total revolutionary feminist, am I right?"

"No," Huey snorted, a laugh escaped from Caesar, "But she is smart… even if she doesn't think so and a lot of people don't think she is either,"

"Aw,"

"And… well… I guess she can be a little whiney but all women are so it's okay," Huey shrugged.

"Is she pretty?"

"Pretty?"

"Yeah, is she pretty? What does she look like?"

"Oh... ya _know_," Huey shrugged and left it at that. Caesar spoke up.

"Personally, I think she's a stone cold fox, but that's just me,"

"Oh she's gorgeous," Huey agreed, "but it's not like this is anything new. I've liked her for a long time,"

Jazmine turned to look at Caesar, "You like her too?"

"Nah," Caesar shrugged, "Home girl's nice but I like my baby to have a lotta back,"

Jazmine wrinkled her nose and giggled, looking up at Huey, "Well lemmie know when you're going to talk to her again. I wanna meet her,"

Huey glanced at her and then back at the road, "kay"

oooOooOoOOoOOOoOoooOOOooOOoOOOooOOoOOoOoOOOoOOoOOOO

"Hey kids!" Mr. Dubois said, walking into the kitchen. They were all sitting at the bar, eating a very late dinner in their pajamas.

"Hey Mr. Dubois,"

"Hia Daddy!"

Tom walked over and gave his daughter a kiss on her head and unfastened his tie.

"Want some, Daddy?"

"Aw no thanks, hun," He smiled, "I already had dinner. Is your mom in her room?"

"I think so,"

"Kay. See you all in the morning,"

Once Tom was gone, Huey checked his watch and yawned. He glanced at his comrads who were currently involved in a debate over what hamster color was the cutest.

"Where's ma wallet?" Huey asked outloud, looking around, "Damn, I didn't leave it in the car did I?"

"Prolly," Caesar shrugged, "Aw dun sweat it, man, just go an' get it,"

Huey shrugged and pushed his chair away from the bar and hopped down and headed for the exit. Flipping on the outside lights, he made it out the door and popped open his car door. Just as he thought, the wallet was safely tucked in a seat.

"Hey," David said, walking over to him. Huey's eye brow rose and he shut the car door, tucking his black leather wallet into his inside coat pocket.

"Hey, David,"

"Can I...rap with you for a sec?"

Huey gave him a look but shrugged and turned to fully face him, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting to hear whatever David wanted to 'rap' about.

"Look, I just want to clarify who's Jazmine's boyfriend, okay?" David started, "I don't appreciate you showing up at her house half naked and sleeping over and...and taking her out to dinner and shit, okay?"

David's voice faltered a bit when he received a famous Huey Freeman eyebrow raise and hard scowl.

"I just... have her best interests at heart, ya know? I don't want her hurt,"

There was a pause, insinuating for Huey to speak.

"I'm Jazmine's best friend," He spoke simply and coldly, "If she calls me, I come. It's been that way for our whole damn lives and I'll be damned if some little scared uptown white boy thinks he can change that,"

They stood there, staring the other down. Huey was slightly shorter than David but no one would have been able to tell if his hair wasn't pulled back so nicely. If David was scared, he didn't show it. He just stared at Huey until Huey unfolded his arms and held out his hand offeringly.

"Look, you're important to Jazmine," Huey told him honestly, "And I guess Caesar and I haven't been very nice to you over these years. But, we're important to her too, and I think it'd be best for her if we all, ya know, got along?"

David looked at Huey's extended hand with disgust and then looked at his eyes, "I'll be damned if I shake hands with a nigger," And gave him a big punch in the eye. Huey steumbled back on step, his teeth clenching and his hand that was once opened up for peace soon balled into a fist and slammed against David's nose, a loud crack was heard and blood pooled freely from his two nostrils.

"YOU BROKE MY FUCKIN NOSE!"

"Coulda been friends, David," Huey sighed, sticking his hands into his pockets and walking back to the Dubois door. The door opened before he got there. His eyes fell on a happy Jazmine who's happiness turned to shock when she saw her boyfriend bleeding on his knees in the grass.

"Oh my God!" She shouted, running over to him and knealing by him, "Baby, what happened?"

"Ask your 'best friend'," David spat, glaring over at Huey. Her eyes widened and then turned to Huey in shock and then anger.

"Huey! What did you do?"

Huey turned to the door to see Caesar rushing through, worried by all the noise, "Woah..! What happened?"

"I broke his fucking nose," Huey answered them both and shrugged, heading inside the house.

Caesar stood there, wearing only his tuxedo shirt and vest (and slacks!!) his jacket was still inside. He went over to Jazmine and David.

"Hey, man, you okay?" he asked, putting his hand on his back, "Haha, I guess ya learned not to get in the way of a brothah's fist, eh?"

"Get off me!" David shouted, holding his nose, and pushing Caesar away "I don't need no damn darky's help!"

"Hey, man, chill!" Caesar barked.

"David!" Jazmine exclaimed, "Caesar was trying to help you, there's no reason to be so-"

"I don't like you having black friends, Jazmine!"

"Ex-cuse me...!?"

There was a long moment of silence as Jazmine took her hands off of him and sat back on her heal, shocked and pissed off by what he just said. Caesar was now standing, his hands on his hips and a very sour look on his face.

"Jazzy, they're no good!" David told her.

"Remember, I'm HALF black!?"

"But you don't look it," He told her honestly, "So it's okay,"

"Oh fuck no," Caesar muttered, pulling back his foot. Jazmine jumped up and pushed him back, shoving him away from David. She looked at Caesar sternly before turning to glare at David angrily.

"David, you better-!"

"Shut up, ya Bitch!" David shouted, back slapping her hard across the mouth. She fell back and he stood over her, "Ya think just cos your black friends are here you can _talk _to me like that!?"

"I... I'm sorry...I-"

Coming out of what seemed like nowhere, Huey grabbed him by his shirt collar and slammed him against his car. Taking a step forward before Jazmine clutched his arm and pulled him away.

"Huey, don't!"

Caesar put his hand on David's chest as he tried to get up and fight back, "You best count yo blessings while you can, Niggah,"

"I'm gonna calm Huey down," Jazmine told Caesar, pulling the afro boy inside, "You keep an eye on David,"

"Kay"

OOoOOoOOOOoOOOOOOOOoooOOooOOO

Huey stared at himself in the mirror, surveying the dark stain around his already dark eye.

"Huey?" Jazmine whispered, stepping into the bathroom, "You okay?"

"I'll live," He answered after a pause. Jazmine tiptoed over to him, gasping at his eye.

"Oh, God, Huey," Her voice was weak as she gently touched his cheek, "I'm so sorry. David just gets a little hard to handle when he gets mad is all. I'll go get you some ice..."

Huey raised an eyebrow, "Wait… you mean you _arent _breaking up with him?"

Her voice lowered as she gave him a duh look, "Huey-"

"No! Damnit, Jazmine!" Huey nearly shouted, "He _hit_ you! He hit you hard across the mouth and you're not even gonna make him apologize!?"

"It didn't hurt that much,"

"That doesn't matter!" Huey barked, "And even if it did, Jazmine, why would you let _anyone _hit you? Especially trash like him,"

Her eyes softened as she lowered her gaze, her hair falling over her shoulders. Huey bit his teeth together as he waited for her answer. All she did was open her mouth to speak but nothing came out. The truth was obvious.

"This wasn't the first time, was it?"

She looked at him with wide eyes but lowered them again to shake her head "no." Huey cursed and slammed a fist on the sink counter, "I'm gonna go kill him," he spat, taking a few forceful steps. Jazmine placed both of her hands on his chest to hold him back.

"Huey, no!"

"Gimmie one reason, Jazmine!"

"Because!"

"No! You gimmie one reason why I shouldn't kill him right now,"

Her eyes welled up with tears and they spilled elegantly over her mocha light cheeks. Huey sighed as she grabbed his hand with both of hers.

"Did you... I mean..." He paused and took a breath, "Sleep with him?"

"What? Never," She exclaimed quickly, "Why would you ask that?"

"You're inlove with him,"

"No," She whispered, a smile appearing and then fading as she pressed the back of his knuckles to her now wet face, "The opposite, Huey,"

Huey stared down at her in silence.

"I…love _you_, Huey,"

Huey's eyes widened as he stared down at her in shock. The words lingered for what felt like hours. As time went on the more not real they seemed and both parties were starting to wonder if they had even been said at all.

"Jazmine…"

"I know!" She sobbed, "I know you don't have these feelings to me but you have to know that if you beat him up and have to go to prison I'll die! I swear I will die if you leave, Huey Freeman,"

Huey felt his breath go ragged as everything he ever wanted to hear was being said to him at that moment.

"I'm selfish…" She whispered, leaning up to him with her lips slightly puckered, "But… I don't care what you think of me anymore," she laid a sweet tender kiss on his lips. Huey, too shocked to react felt her pull away just as soon as she pushed in, "I'm sorry…" just as she turned to leave, he grabbed her hand and twisted her around into him.

"I never, ever, want to hear you say that again," He told her, nuzzling her with his nose in the crook of her neck. She gasped as he placed one hot kiss on her collarbone, "You're the furthest thing from sorry…"

Arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he slammed the door shut by pressing her body against it, sandwiching her between him and the hard wood (the door, you perverts, the _door _XD)

oooOooOoOOoOOOoOoooOOOooOOoOOOooOOoOOoOoOOOoOOoOOOO

"What was that?" David asked, still sitting at the bar with Caesar who smiled.

"What was what?"

"That thump," David asked. Caesar gave him a look and took a sip of his beer.

"You're hearn things, niggah,"

Three more loud thumps were heard and David gave him a hard look.

"You mean to tell me you don't hear that!?"

"Nope," Caesar shrugged. David stood up and started for the stairs.

"I'm gonna go see what's taking Jazmine so long," He barked.

"Woah, there wife beater," Caesar said shoving him back into the chair, "She said she'll come down when Huey's calmed down and we will wait till that times comes,"

"You must be kidding,"

Caesar stuck his bottle down on the bar top and gave him a Huey Freeman look. David sat back in his chair and waited, cringing at every thump he heard… and there were a lot.

oooOooOoOOoOOOoOoooOOOooOOoOOOooOOoOOoOoOOOoOOoOOOO

Jazmine and Huey were both breathing hard and still against the door. She smiled and kissed him on the nose. He smirked and gave her a light peck on her lips.

"Tired?" He asked.

"If I say yes will you come with me?"

Huey smiled and nuzzled her again, letting his whiskers run over her collar bone and neck line, "Even if you said no,"

He picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom and into her bedroom where he placed her down on her bed and snuggled himself in with her.

"Duncha think I should get rid of David first?"

Huey shrugged, "I'm waiting for him to come up here," He gave her a wicked look, "Lets see what kinda noises you can make,"

She giggled and tapped his nose, "Uh, sorry, buddy. But you have to give me a ring before that can happen,"

Huey's eyes narrowed and he gave her a smart look.

"We could improvise..."

She laughed, throwing her head back and letting out a loud moan.

"Oh God, Huey! Huey! Huey!! Ugggghhhh!!!"

Huey bit his lip and shook his head, "Damn..."

"OH! PLEASE! GOD! AHH!! Fuh...Fuh...FASTER! AH! Huey!! Hu---ey!!"

Huey let out a fit of snickers, "Am I raping you or something? Shit, I'm gentler than that,"

She supressed laughing as she continued, "OH GOD! Ah! Oooh! You're TEARING me! AH!!"

Huey clamped a hand over her mouth and leaned into her, kissing her forehead, "You're doing that too well, Jaz,"

Realization hit her when she felt the hard item poking her gently on her thigh. She giggled and shook his hand away and giving him a kiss.

"Sorry..."

"No you're not,"

OOoOOOOoooOOOoOOOOOoOOOooOOO

Caesar was down stairs laughing his ass off, sitting down on David who was trying frantically to get up.

"yOU HEAR THAT! I KNOW YOU DO!"

"What? Sorry, man," Caesar laughed, "Can't help you,"

THE END

oooOooOoOOoOOOoOoooOOOooOOoOOOooOOoOOoOoOOOoOOoOOOO

uh yah…. That's it

glad yall liked it and sorry this chapter reads really rushed

i dunno whats up wit me lately :( i fail


End file.
